falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Proclus Abito
A former member of the Hangdogs tribe, Abito continues his people's tradition in service to Caesar. Born into the tribe shortly before it's conquest by the legion, Abito grew up being trained as a legionaire, though he retained his tribe's skill in dog handling, and was then trained for it, which he now uses to great effect. Biography Abito was born Dew Claw to Shaggy Neck of the Hangdog tribe in 2255. It would be assimilated into a young Caesar's Legion before he could walk however, and all his memories include the Legion. Like other boys his age, he was trained by a veteran instructor to teach them how to become proper warriors. This continued until he was twelve, when he demonstrated talent in handling some of the Legion's war-dogs that had gotten out of their pen. Having already made some other members of his former tribe hound masters, it was decided that Abito would be one as well. His training was moved under the tuterage of Hours of Denver, who's methods were most cruel. Abito would become very talented in his field, though hateful towards anything with less than four legs. His obedience was always a given however, demonstrated best when he had to kill his cousin for slighting a centurion. He was deemed a full warrior when he was 17, and ordered west to help train dogs. Here he would help pacify tribes and towns, all in Caesar's name. He served with valor in the Mojave Conflict, his hounds killing scores of profligates. His favorite feat from the conflict was having his hounds savage then maul a blonde woman, who offended him by spreading lies about the Legion. He was reassigned East to Colorado in 2282 to help enforce the will of Caesar. His time was mainly spent training dogs, though he also took on an apprentice from a recently conquered tribe. The boy showed some promise, but would be ripped apart by a pack of particularly vicious mongrels. He was given a light flogging as a result for losing his ward, though it was generally agree the boy brought it onto himself. Abito still felt this to be a heavy humiliation, and worked his mutts harder, making them more aggressive, sometimes to the point where they growled at legionaries. Seeing this early, Abito would pull back on his anger, and the dogs returned to their obedient nature. Abito is currently stationed in Eastern Colorado not far from his former home of Denver, and continues to provide Caesar with trained hounds from the city's plentiful supply. Appearance Abito is tall man, with pale skin and brown hair and eyes. He has light muscle tone, as he doesn't get the exercise standard legionaries get, though he is kept in shape by his dogs. He often sports sunglasses to cut down on glare, and standard legionarie armor. Personality Abito is a cruel and conceited individual. He delights in humiliating and abusing those below him, though realizes he needs to humor and obey his superiors. He does make an exception for Caesar however, as he truly does worship and follow him. Abito does also take pleasure in seeing his hounds become trained, often smiling as they complete their last tests. Category:Characters Category:Caesar's Legion